


The Cake Fic

by rainbowdoves



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Come Eating, Don't Like Don't Read, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), food as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdoves/pseuds/rainbowdoves
Summary: George bakes his boyfriend a cake for his birthday, but Dream is needy and has some early. So George punishes him in the most situationally appropriate way he can.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	The Cake Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that Dream and George are straight; this is just for fun. If either of them come out and say they are uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, I will remove my work.  
> This is only a ship of their online personas, not the real people.
> 
> I am not affiliated with any other Dream Team "The ____ Fic" writer(s), though I have been influenced by their works.

Dream woke up to the smell of freshly baked cake wafting from the kitchen. He reached out for his boyfriend next to him, but George wasn't there, so Dream assumed that he was baking the cake. After laying in bed for a while, he got out of bed and threw on some sweatpants over his naked body. He stared at his feet for a while, feeling that he was forgetting something important. Then he remembered that it was his birthday. 

He leaned into the kitchen, but he didn't see George anywhere. The green-frosted vanilla cake was sitting on the counter tantalizingly. George surely wouldn't mind if Dream had just a little bit for breakfast, right?

Oh how wrong he was.

"DREAM!" George shouted, going over to the kitchen where his boyfriend was eating a little bit of cake.

"Mmph?" Dream responded. His mouth was full of cake and he couldn't speak normally.

"I was saving that for tonight."

Dream swallowed. "Well, can't hurt to have some now, can it?"

"I worked so hard on that, Dream!"

Dream started to become genuinely concerned at his boyfriend's anger, but he was cut off when George brought him in for a passionate kiss that he had no choice but to melt into. The older man pushed his tongue into Dream's mouth, grabbing some cake bits.

When he pulled away, Dream spluttered, "Wait-"

George leaned into his boyfriend's ear, nibbling it softly. 

"You've been a bad boy, Dream," he whispered. His tone made Dream gulp nervously. He knew where this was going. "Bad boys need to be punished."

After considering for a moment, Dream fibbed, "Making me eat this cake is horrible enough. This shit tastes awful." In reality, Dream loved the cake, but he lied to rile George up.

"Oh yeah?" George's voice was a low growl as he grabbed his partner's arm. "In that case, I think I have the punishment for you."

The other man scoffed, teasing George further. "You can't punish me at all. You're too much of a twink."

His boyfriend grabbed him, though staying gentle for now as he asked, "Do you want to be punished, Dream?"

Dream smiled internally. This was George's way of asking for consent in their more questionable escepades. And right now, Dream was incredibly eager for whatever was coming next. "Bad boys need to be punished, right?"

"You asked for it, bitch." The brunette grabbed Dream's blonde locks, yanking his head roughly. "Bend over on the counter. Next to the cake."

When George let go of his hair, Dream obliged, laying his bare chest on the counter next to the cake.

"I'm going to do something a little special this time. Close your eyes."

"What? Why? What are you doing?"

"Shut up and close your fucking eyes."

Dream pressed his eyes shut, not wanting to push George further. This meant he couldn't see what George was doing, only feeling and hearing it. The older man was playing with his boyfriend's waistband before yanking them down, exposing his erect and leaking cock.

"Leaking all over the cabinets, you fucking slut," George reprimanded, slapping his boyfriend's pale ass. This made Dream's dick twitch in interest, squirting out a little bit more precum.

"Fuck, it's a shame I don't even need to get you hard," he commented, rubbing the pink mark on Dream's ass. "Maybe next time." 

"Just get on with it already," Dream whined needily, opening his eyes.

"Eyes closed," George commanded. The man on the counter eagerly awaited whatever George was planning to do, but was confused when he felt a strange feeling against his asshole.

"George, what is tha- Ohhh fuucckk." Dream's question turned into a moan as he could feel his thighs being spread apart and more of the weird feeling in his ass. Whatever it was, it felt warm yet soft, though in a way different from any human digits.

Little did he know, George was pushing pieces of cake into his ass, green frosting getting all over his hand and Dream's asscheeks. 

"You still stretched out from last night?" George asked, still applying pressure to the cake.

"Probably, but I bottomed first, so I dunno if I still need some."

"Well, I could go in without stretching," George suggested. Dream nervously waited for the "but," since he wasn't sure that he could manage without stretching. Luckily, there was one. "But considering what I'll be doing, I should definitely stretch you out."

"Can you please tell me what you're doing?" Dream pleaded, turning his head over. His neck was uncomfortable against the hard stone countertop.

"Soon."

There was a while of silence as Dream heard some movement behind him and what sounded like George's shirt landing on the floor. Dream didn't hear his pants come off yet, making him wonder what George was about to do.

Then he felt George's warm breath on his ass as he leaned in to start rimming him, his tongue gently swirling around Dream's rim. Then, he pushed in and started bringing chunks of cake into his mouth from Dream's rectum.

"F-Fuck, George," he mumbled, reaching back to grab George's hair gently. In turn, George only quickened his assault on his boyfriend's hole, rubbing against his walls in a way that Dream loved as he tried to eat all the cake from Dream's, well, cake.

Just as suddenly as it started, though, it stopped. Despite George's instructions, Dream opened his eyes, too eager to keep them closed anymore. His vision was almost immediately blocked by George's face meeting his, aggressively kissing him. His tongue forced into Dream's mouth again, and Dream could taste two things. Ass and cake.

He moaned into George's mouth when he realized what George had done, but George only cackled in response. He pulled back, a string of thick, cakey saliva connecting their lips.

"Wh-What the fuck, George? What sort of kinky shit is this?"

"Don't you like it?"

Dream blushed. He was definitely enjoying it, since the experience made him feel dirty. He wasn't supposed to have cake in his ass, but he did, and that turned him on beyond description.

"That's what I thought," George smirked. "Now bend over again. I was going to go another round of eating cake out of your ass, but you disobeyed me. So this stretch will have to do. Oh, and feel free to keep your eyes open."

Letting out a shaky sigh, Dream bent over the counter again, making sure he was more comfortable than last time. When he finally settled down, George grabbed some more cake and rubbed it against the blonde's hole, not getting it fully inserted but making sure it wouldn't fall off either. He did this a few times, but soon, he grabbed some more, and Dream didn't feel him putting it in his ass.

"George, what happened? Why aren't you-"

He turned around to see George rubbing bits of cake and frosting on his hard member, stroking it a few times. It was at that moment Dream understood what George was planning. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on.

"Ready, babe? This is your punishment, after all. I'm not gonna go easy."

"Fuck, George, just fuck me."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"Stick your dick in my ass."

"Dry? Won't that hurt?" George feigned ignorance, trying to get Dream to say exactly what he wanted.

"Fuck, just... fuck me using the cake you baked for my birthday as lube! Shove your cock in my ass coated in it! Please!"

"That's all you needed to say," George smiled, before lining up with his boyfriend's hole and shoving in one fell swoop. He waited briefly, but not long enough before he started pounding into Dream. The man cried out strangedly. Though it hurt, it didn't for long. The feeling of George's cock sliding in and out of his ass covered in frosting and cake was one he'd never thought he'd experience, but God did he want more. He moaned whorrishly, ignoring the slight sting from George going to fast to try to meet his thrusts.

George yanked his partners hair up again, kissing his neck while still keeping the brutal pace. "God, you're such a fucking whore... You love this dick, don't you? No matter what's on it, you just want my cock in your ass."

"Y-Yes! Fuck!~" Dream moaned. He was getting close.

"You close, babe? I can feel it."

"Y-Yes! Please- FUCK- please stroke me!"

"Since it's your birthday." George grabbed the blonde's cock and started pumping him harshly, and he didn't last long.

"I'm- fuck!"

George knew he only had seconds, so he quickly turned Dream slightly to aim his cock to shoot on the remainder of the cake. Dream was too worn to notice as he added a layer of white to the previously green frosting. 

The brunette slowly came to a halt to avoid overstimulating his boyfriend _too_ much before pulling out. Dream collapsed against the counter, breathless. He was looking the other way as his boyfriend covered his still hard member in more cake, this time covered in semen. In fact, Dream stayed ignorant until George yanked his hair again, ordering, "On your knees. Clean it."

Hazy-eyed and worn out, the taller slowly kneeled down and took the member in his mouth. As tempted as he was to just grab his boyfriend's hair and force him down, he knew that the cake on his member could easily lodge in Dream's throat and make him choke in a truly dangerous way, so he just let Dream clean it thoroughly at his own pace. Finally, he pulled off, looking up at George with puppy eyes.

"One more thing, baby, then you'll be done."

Dream watched in desire as George quickly thrusted into the only structured part of the cake left, the head of his cock poking all the way through each time. With one more thrust, he buried himself halfway in the cake and filled it with a creamy surprise.

"Now eat it."

Dream eagerly grabbed the cake with his hands and shoved it in his mouth, savoring the taste of his boyfriend's cum. When he finally swallowed, George brought him up for another kiss as he gently wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Fuck, George, I need to go clean down there for like an hour."

"I'll help you. Oh, and, by the way, that was just a storebought cake."

George opened the fridge and pulled out a much more extravagant, two-layered cake. It was vanilla and green frosted like the one that was now everywhere in and on Dream, but Dream could guess it would taste much better.

"I love you, George."

"I love you too. Happy birthday, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a note, don't do this. Cake and frosting (or any type of food really) can ferment and cause infection if you put them up... there. Then again, the fic series is mostly stuff you wouldn't do IRL, huh?


End file.
